


compliments to the chef

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: 600 words, Ace is just a really proud boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Praise, compliments, flustered sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: They all wanted to hear about how good the food was, which ones were five out of five stars (all of them were, by the way), just to watch Ace’s face light up as he spoke.It wasn’t that Sanji didn’t like the praise. Oh, no, he loved it.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	compliments to the chef

Ace was almost always at the Baratie to the point where the entire staff and even the regulars knew who he was. He would often strike up a conversation or recommend certain dishes, making sure to let everyone know that “my boyfriend is the best at making this.” Sanji was both flattered and embarrassed by Ace giving full reviews for any dish, and the worst part was that the customers _encouraged_ it. They all wanted to hear about how good the food was, which ones were five out of five stars (all of them were, by the way), just to watch Ace’s face light up as he spoke.

It wasn’t that Sanji didn’t like the praise. Oh, no, he loved it. Craved it. It was the way he _reacted_ that he didn’t want everyone in the restaurant to see. He wanted the customers to view him as a respectable, professional chef. Not a blushing, flailing, lovestruck idiot. Only Ace was allowed to see him that vulnerable.

So Sanji stayed in the kitchen as much as he could while Ace rambled on about his food. He could still hear the reviews, since Ace was so fucking loud, but at least his dopey grin and beet-red cheeks were hidden behind a wall. Once he felt it was too much to handle, he decided to go out for a smoke break.

It was as if Ace could sense Sanji’s every movement, because he came out right behind the cook soon after.

“Hey, cutie,” Ace said, a big grin on his face.

Sanji fidgeted with his unlit cigarette, and smiled in return. The blush was still present on his face. “Hey,” he said. “Have you finished telling everyone how good my food is yet?”

Ace giggled, and walked closer. He rested the cigarette on Sanji’s ear before taking both of his hands and lacing their fingers together. “Actually, I wanted to give my compliments to the chef personally.” He leaned in so their noses touched. “If he’ll let me.”

Sanji couldn’t help giggling as well. “Go ahead, dear.”

“I think you heard me goin’ off about this, but just in case… your food is absolutely delicious,” Ace started, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Sanji’s lips. He only let it linger for a couple seconds before he continued. “And the presentation is phenomenal.” Another kiss. “But darlin’, even the prettiest dish in the world is nothin’ compared to you.”

The next kiss lingered a little longer, and it made Sanji melt into Ace’s touch. Ace moved his hands to wrap them around Sanji’s waist instead so the cook’s legs wouldn’t buckle and make him collapse. When Ace broke the kiss, Sanji’s face was red all over again.

Ace smiled. “I love when you blush. It’s adorable,” he said, and kissed his cheek. “Your skin’s so soft…” His lips brushed against Sanji’s jaw, making the cook shiver. “Would you like to continue?”

At first, all that came out of Sanji’s mouth was a flustered squeak. He took a moment to compose himself before he managed to form words. “Maybe… later,” he said with a soft giggle. “I love you, and I love when you get all sappy on me, but I have to get back to my job soon.”

Ace hummed and lifted his head to look at Sanji’s face. “I love you, too,” he said. “I’ll be sure to shower you in compliments when we get home.”

Against his better judgement, Sanji cupped Ace’s face and pulled him in for one more kiss that lasted until the end of his break.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
